


I know it's you, I know it's true

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: ABO Fic, Alpha!Aron, Fluff but also angsty, Jonghyun is a feisty little shit, Knotting in ch2, M/M, Mentions of slick, No mpreg, Omega!Jonghyun, Omega!Minki, References to Knotting, alpha!minhyun, face fucking in ch2, mentions of heats and ruts, not about that, toy use in ch2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun grew up together and thought nothing about their second genders or what they'd be when they got to age. Once they were twelve though, things took a turn. Their parents separated them to 'give them each a chance' and they didn't expect the repercussions of their actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote an abo fic and it's not as long as I would like, or in depth, maybe i'll write something different but for now this is good enough for me. There is ruts and heats in this, and mentions of knotting which is why it's marked mature. I will be doing a smut chapter later, and there _will_ be knotting. If it's not your cuppa tea, don't bother clicking this again once it updates for chapter 2 lol 
> 
> Title from Blackbriar - Until Eternity 
> 
> As always, all errors and mistakes are mine. Unbeta'd/unedited. This isn't a shock anymore i'm sure.

The spring before the two of them turned twelve was a peaceful one. Minhyun dragged Jonghyun along the water to look at the trees and flowers blooming. They played in the sand and Jonghyun tried to block the salty air from hitting Minhyun when they played too close to the sea. Minhyun always thanked him but his small stature never helped very well. Their parents discussed how things would go if their children presented as an alpha and omega. Jonghyun’s mother saying her parents lived in Gangneung and she would take Jonghyun away to live there. It would give the two of them a chance at happiness with someone they weren’t forced to be around constantly. Which is why they’re unsurprised by Minhyun growling at Jonghyun’s mother, another alpha. She growls back lightly and Jonghyun whines between the two of them. Jonghyun patting Minhyun’s arm. ‘You know that’s my mama, stop growling. She’s not a threat…’ Minhyun stops immediately, a small apology coming from him, ‘Sorry Jjuya…’. It worries the parents. They decide it’s time for them to be separated. As Jonghyun’s parents pack their items and inform the grandparents, Jonghyun plays outside running around with Minhyun and squealing when he tries to catch him. They hear their parents call for them and run back. Jonghyun frowning when they say they’re going on a trip. ‘but I don’t want to go.’ Jonghyun whines as they push him towards the car, glancing back at Minhyun who’s being held onto by his parents and sister. Tugging at his own arm so he can get away. ‘Minhyunnie!’ Jonghyun tearing up as the car door is shut, yanking on the handle to get out and crying more when he realizes the child lock is on. Shouting for Minhyun more when his sisters and parents get in the car and they start driving off. Looking out the back window, he can see through his blurry eyes that Minhyun’s chasing after the car as quickly as his twelve-year-old legs will carry him. Shouting for Jonghyun as well. When Minhyun’s beyond his view, Jonghyun continues to hiccup from all his crying and his voice raw from the shouting. ‘I hate you both.’ He says to his parents, the two of them frowning but telling him it was for the best. ‘You’re lying! You took my best friend away!’ The two of them eventually calm down, the only problem was within the few months between Jonghyun’s presenting as an omega, and Minhyun’s presenting as an alpha, their bond had already begun to form and solidify. The two of them growing up into adults with a missing piece of their other half.

\---Eight Years Later; Seoul---

“Minki, stop leaving our window open at night. One of these days someone is going to sneak u- hello.” Jonghyun stares at the man beside Minki in his bed and raises an eyebrow at him. Minki had mentioned meeting some cute alpha that seemed to understand he wasn’t one to be pushed around. Still, Jonghyun didn’t expect to meet this alpha by accidentally walking in on them spooning.

“Please tell me you’re not… ya know.” Minki cackles and shakes his head, turning over to face the other as proof. Jonghyun relaxing at that and shaking his head.

“You have class in twenty minutes, and I have to head to work.” Minki waves him off and grins.

“Jonghyun don’t be so rude, this is Aron by the way.” The alpha, Aron, raised his hand in a wave and smiled softly.

“Nice to meet you. Minki’s told me a lot.” Jonghyun felt his ears burn a little and glares at Minki who just laughs more, pushing off the bed to get dressed for class leaving Aron barely covered with the sheet. Jonghyun looking away and holding up a hand to block his peripherals. Asking Minki to just hurry up so they can leave soon. Telling him to brush his teeth as well, mumbling no one wants to smell that on his breath. Aron and Minki both laugh loudly at that and Jonghyun groans shutting the door to give them privacy. He was just glad he had taken Minki’s advice and invested in headphones for sleeping. He didn’t have to hear his friend getting down and dirty with the different alphas he finds. This is the first he’s brought home an alpha that stayed till morning though. As he ate his toast, he waved to Aron as he kissed Minki’s temple and headed out. ‘I’ll see you later for lunch, right?’ Minki nodded and smiled. Jonghyun glancing between the two and raises an eyebrow at the look on Minki’s face.

“I’ve never seen that look on you before.” Minki looks at him, fully snapped out of it and stares.

“What do you mean?”

“You look love-sick. Is he the one?”

“He...makes me feel safe…this morning I didn’t want to move cause I was warm and felt nothing could get me.” Jonghyun smiles and hands Minki some toast as well. ‘I think he’s the one then.’ He says and Minki gives a tiny nod. Eating his toast before they head out, nudging Jonghyun and looking over at him curiously.

“What about you? You shy away from nearly every alpha you meet.” Jonghyun frowns and shrugs a bit.

“I just…they’re not who I want.”

“You don’t know that.” Minki says frowning as they come to stop in the middle of the sidewalks near the fountain. Jonghyun nods and tells him he definitely knows. He feels something is missing with each of them. ‘I just have this nagging feeling and none of them make it calm down let alone stop.’ Minki sighs but nods and says he’s coming for lunch cause Aron’s new roommate needs friends too before rushing off. Shouting he’ll text the details and Jonghyun groans. If Aron had a new roommate that meant another alpha. Despite him telling Minki constantly that he doesn’t want to meet anyone right now, he still tries. He loves him really, but it gets very tiring after a while. Jonghyun heads to work and is cleaning the espresso machine when he catches a scent of an alpha. Glancing around, he scratches his head confused. No one aside from a few omegas. He glances towards the window and catches sight of a tall brown-haired boy walk by, feeling a small pull he frowns and checks his calendar on his phone and sighs. His heat is coming up, he'll just warn Minki then hide in the bedroom for the next four days. After his shift, he heads to the store and stocks up before heading to the dorm. Putting everything away in his bedroom fridge before he heads to class. That pull happening again with the scent. Causing his body to...react. Groaning, he asks to be excused and is thankful the teacher is a beta and understands omega issues with their own child they talk about a lot. They nod after reading the quick explanation he wrote down. Telling him to be careful, he smiles and heads to the dorms as Minki texts him. He calls him really quick.

"Why are you calling, youll see me in a little bit."

"I need a rain check on lunch. My heat is coming early. Something has been trying to trigger it all morning." Minki whines but accepts this excuse, telling him hell bring him some food later without Aron and grab some clothes so he can give him some privacy for the next few days. Jonghyun thanks him and says he's the best friend ever. He mimics him and grumbles before hanging up and Jonghyun laughs. Putting his phone in his pocket, he skips a few steps into the dorm building and feels the tug again. Irritated, he spins and looks around still seeing _no one_. Growling slightly, he stomps to his room and slams the door shut locking it well before going to his room. As his heat runs its course, he feels the pull a few times and almost goes for it but stops himself which is a feat in and of itself. He texts Minki telling him its safe as he goes to shower and wash off everything. When he gets out, the scent from earlier before his heat is in the living room. Rushing out in his towel, he sniffs towards it; finding a hoodie and lifting it to his nose with a small whine. Minki sitting on the couch watching with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk.

"Uhm. Okay what the fuck was that?" Jonghyun throws the hoodie confused.

"Whose hoodie is that?"

"Aron’s roommates. I didn’t realize till halfway here cause Aron’s scent got pushed off by the wind." Jonghyun shakes as he glances at the hoodie and jumps when Minki tries to touch his arm. 'You okay?' He asks and Jonghyun feels himself shaking slightly as he shakes his head. Walking back to his room, glaring at the hoodie as he does. Once in his room he opens his window slightly to air it out. Hoping nothing happens but needing the smells out. Changing his bedding he lays down on his bed and looks over at Minki when he walks in.

"I wanted to introduce you two. I know you hate me setting you up, but after that hoodie incident." Jonghyun stares unamused as he's handed a piece of paper. 'His phone number. Text him.' Jonghyun gives a small nod and turns over on his bed. He didn’t understand why his stomach churned at the thought of Not texting him. His body must still be reacting to the heat or something he thinks. That's all. He inputs the number just in case but doesn't text it. Successfully avoiding and using every excuse in the book to avoid meeting the stranger. No matter how often he nearly jumps the items Minki keeps bringing home or the other person aside from Aron he can smell on him. Minki doesn’t understand and is just annoyed as hell.

"C’mon Jonghyun. You could get yourself an alpha! He's really kind and wants to meet you. Says the scent, your scent, that he gets from me is relaxing. Just meet him _once_." Jonghyun glares and shakes his head. Giving the excuse he needs to focus in school, especially now that his messed-up heat is over. His heat had never been normal. He only gets his once or twice a year while others, like Minki, had it nearly every month to every other depending on their stress. Minki pretended to hate him for it. Doctors claim it’s because he’s been away from his alpha too long which made his parents shout at the doctor for, mostly for him thinking they’d let their child bond to an alpha that early in life. He thinks it’s true though, it would fit with the nagging feeling and feeling so uncomfortable around other alphas. Jonghyun refuses to meet most alphas, especially when they’re being introduced as potential suitors. He just can’t stand it. He tried explaining this to Minki numerous times, every time he just sighs and must think he’s lying. Another week goes by when Minki tries to corner Jonghyun in the bookstore café he works at with a tall man behind him browsing through the poetry books close by.

“What are you doing Minki?” He asks as he backs up behind the counter since he had been cleaning the tables.

“Just meet him. He’s free right now, I think he’d be good fo-“

“Stop it! I already told you, I don’t want to meet him! I’m working, go away.” Jonghyun sighs at Minki’s wide eyes from him shouting and mumbles his apology before going back to work; grabbing a nearly empty pitcher to refill it. Minki saying he just wanted to help and leaving, telling the other on the way out he’s on his own. He gives a small nod and glances towards the café. He knows he shouldn’t, that he should just buy the book he found and leave but… he is kind of thirsty too. Making up his mind, he wanders into the café and stands quietly at the counter for Jonghyun to be finished up. The omega saying he’ll be with him in a moment. ‘No rush.’ He says and glances at the menu above his head as if he’ll get something different than just an iced americano. When the other is in front of him he blinks in surprise. He knows Minki said his name was Jonghyun, but he didn’t expect…

“J-Jjuya…” he utters in a whisper and isn’t surprised when he snaps his head up to look at him.

“What did you say?” He narrows his eyes at the stranger in front of him waiting for an answer.

“You… I didn’t think I’d see you again.” He grins widely and hopes Jonghyun recognizes him but knows he’s changed since he was twelve, so he doesn’t hold it against him when he just stares. He goes to introduce himself when the next words surprise him.

“Get out.”

“W-What?” Jonghyun glares at him and walks around the counter to jab at his chest.

“I said get out! Minki put you up to this didn’t he? He knows that story, how dare both of you!” He goes to slap him, and the stranger grabs his wrist; struggling to yank free when he pulls him closer. His scent filling his nose then.

“Stop! It’s really me!” Jonghyun freezes at the scent, remembering it from when they were twelve and feels that nagging spot slowly dissipate. Quietly mumbling his name as he leans against him, his arms falling limp to the side as he sniffles.

“I got you, Jjuya.” He moves Jonghyun to one of the chairs and kneels in front of him, cupping his face with a soft smile even as Jonghyun’s replacement comes in for their shift. They pause to check on him, asking if they need to call someone and Jonghyun just waves her off saying he’s alright.

“Can we go talk somewhere else?” Jonghyun nods and stands carefully. Minhyun holding his waist as he gets up to make sure he doesn’t fall or anything. Taking off his apron he goes in back and hangs it up, clocking out as well and walking in front to apologize to his co-worker. ‘I missed restocking the desserts but everything else should be finished.’ They smile at him and say it’s okay, ‘Go get some rest, you look tired.’ Jonghyun nods a bit and heads over to Minhyun.

“Lead the way.” Minhyun does, stopping by the register really quick to buy the book he found before holding his arm out for Jonghyun in hopes he’ll take it. Giving a small smile when he refuses. ‘It’s fine…’ he walks them closer to the square, wanting to be near the fountain since the water relaxes Jonghyun. Finding a shady spot away from people in the grass he sits down with Jonghyun. The omega sitting beside him but far enough he’s not touching him. Minhyun doesn’t mind. They’ve been apart almost a decade.

“How have you been?” Jonghyun glances at him and shrugs.

“I’ve been, good, considering.” Minhyun nods and leans back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. Jonghyun asking him as well, Minhyun giving a forced smile.

“I’ve tried dating omegas only to have all of them make my skin crawl, so that’s fun. I thought something wrong with me.” Jonghyun perks up at that, staring at him a bit before mumbling, ‘A nagging feeling that won’t stop…’ Minhyun looks at him and grins.

“Yeah, exactly that. Weirdly though…it seemed to have stopped with you.” Jonghyun nods in agreement and laughs bitterly.

“My doctor,” Minhyun makes a confused noise and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Omega doctor, don’t worry, he tried saying my heats were so delayed and awkward because I was separated from my alpha. My parents screamed at him for twenty minutes. ‘How dare you think we’d let our son bond this soon!’ they said. Apparently, they did though.” Minhyun laughs softly and rubs the back of his neck as he leans forward, pulling his legs in to cross them and lean his elbows on his knees looking at Jonghyun.

“I was a bit possessive then. I didn’t know I was starting the bond.”

“It’s not your fault. We were close, and I presented first. I wouldn’t be surprised if you presented as an alpha simply because you were near me. That’s a thing you know. I read about it in a few academic papers.” Minhyun, being curious, motions for him to continue with that, leaning his head in his palm as he watches him talk.

“Well…it said in some parts of the world, parents really want alpha children, so they’ll take them near omegas, so they’ll feel the need to protect them, and whatnot. Seven out of ten times it works.”

“So, I owe you my second gender?” Jonghyun laughs and nods while smirking at him.

“Yep. It’s all because of me, you get off with just a rut once a year.” Minhyun’s ears burn at the mention of his rut from the person he’s connected to and clears his throat.

“Well…not really.” Jonghyun looks at him confused, leaning close when he motions him forward, noticing a few people around and not wanting what he’s about to tell him get out to the entire university.

“I’ve never had a rut, my doctors say it’s from not being with my omega, ironically.” He whispers to Jonghyun who just stares at him before shouting.

“What?! You’ve-“

“ _Shhhh_. Dammit Jjuya, I don’t need everyone knowing.” Jonghyun covers his mouth in shock, staring at him before he wiggles away from him.

“You should talk to someone. I could set it off at any time. Do you even have a doctor here that can help you? We’re not at that stage, you’ll have to manage alone.” Minhyun shakes his head and worries at his lip; he doesn’t want to put Jonghyun in a dangerous situation. An alpha going into his first rut is already dangerous, make it where he hasn’t had one in eight years just screams extreme danger. Grabbing out his phone, he calls Aron and grumbles a bit asking him to meet him in the square if he’s free. He says he is, and he’ll be there in a bit.

“I called my roommate. He’s an alpha too, hopefully he can help?” Jonghyun gives a small nod and is surprised when Aron shows up. Pointing at Aron then Minhyun.

“You…You’re who Minki’s been trying to set me up with all month?!” Aron looks between them confused but sits down anyway.

“What I miss?” Minhyun gives a shy smile to Jonghyun and a small apology.

“Aron, obviously you know Jonghyun, we were friends when we were little up till we presented.” Aron’s eyes widen and he points at Jonghyun in surprise.

“He… _Jonghyun’s_ your long-lost friend? Well damn, Minki’s been trying to get you with him since his last heat. Apparently, he came out of the sh-“ Jonghyun grabbed the bag with Minhyun’s book and threw it at Aron, glaring at him as well.

“If you want to live long enough to have Minki as your omega you will _not_ finish that story.” Aron stares at him and glances at Minhyun.

“How serious is he?” Minhyun staring at Jonghyun as well in surprise before shrugging.

“He was docile when we were little. So, I can’t tell you, he seems like he means business though, so I’d listen.” Aron nods quickly and zips his lips with a smile, handing Minhyun back the small bag. ‘Really glad you didn’t decide to buy war and peace or something.’ Minhyun laughs and says that’s back at the dorm. Jonghyun quirks an eyebrow in challenge and Minhyun whistles at the fact Jonghyun as an omega is challenging Aron to speak. He thinks he just fell in love all over honestly. Both of them look at him curiously when his scent becomes sweeter with love and happiness. He blinks and looks away, nothing but embarrassment coming off him then. Aron laughing before cracking his knuckles and asking why he was summoned anyway. Jonghyun nudging Minhyun.

“I don’t want to say it now.”

“You _have_ to.” Minhyun shakes his head quickly, feeling ashamed of the issue at hand. Jonghyun sighs and pats his head that’s now resting on his drawn-up knees. Quietly, he tells Aron the problem. That Minhyun’s rut was delayed just like his own heat because they had apparently bonded when they were twelve. ‘Our parents separated us shortly after cause Minhyun got too possessive. Dad said it was to give me a chance with other alphas. I dunno.’ Continuing with the fact Minhyun’s _never_ had a rut. Aron’s eyes widening at that and he looks over at Minhyun quickly before moving closer and checking him over. Jonghyun quietly asking what he’s doing. Aron shushes him and makes Minhyun look at him, knowing they’re outside but checking his temperature anyway.

“You seem fine right now. Do you feel weird? Any pains?” Minhyun goes to shake his head but pauses before giving a small nod.

“When we were back at the café, when I pulled him to me, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.” Aron raises an eyebrow and asks if it was really is stomach or somewhere else. Minhyun’s ears burn as he mumbles more his _gut_ if he understands that and Aron nods. Glancing at Jonghyun he smiles a tiny bit.

“Seems like you did set it off. He should be fine for tonight but tomorrow,” he pauses and thinks for a moment before he speaks again. “Obviously, you won’t be helping him through it. I’ll keep him at the house and tell Minki not to come by. I’ll bring over his things tonight. Any other omega scents will be disastrous. Could you spare a hoodie or something though? It might ease the pain a bit if he has something that smells like you.” Jonghyun nods quickly.

“When you bring Minki’s stuff over I’ll give you m-“ He shakes his head saying it has to come directly from him. ‘We can trade off.’ He says.

“When I come over to give Minki his things, head to my dorm. I’ll start heading back a few minutes after so if anything goes wrong, I can intercept okay?” Looking at both of them for confirmation, they both nod but Minhyun worries at his lip.

“So, I can still spend time with him now?” Aron nods and says, ‘as long as its outside.’ Jonghyun nods. The spot they’re at still pretty shady, they have no reason to leave the spot. Aron nods and pats Minhyun’s leg as he gets him.

“You have my number right Jonghyun? Call me if he starts acting lethargic or gets glassy eyes. Okay?” Jonghyun nods quickly and salutes him with a grin. Aron chuckles and heads off to class. Minhyun glancing at Jonghyun before nudging his phone towards him. ‘Can I have your number?’ Jonghyun looks at him and pulls out his own phone, going to the number he added a month ago but never used before sending a text to him. Minhyun blinking confusedly when that happens.

“Minki gave me your number a month ago. I saved it just in case I decided to give the random alpha a chance.” Minhyun ‘Oh’s and then laughs. The two of them spending the day catching up from the fact they haven’t seen each other in forever. Jonghyun hesitating before he looks at Minhyun with a grin.

“Want to take a selfie and send it to our parents?” Minhyun stares at him before laughing and motioning for him to move closer. Jonghyun does, leaning against Minhyun’s arm as Minhyun holds up his phone to take the selfies. The two laughing afterwards. ‘They’re going to be highly concerned or very irritated.’ Minhyun shrugs as Jonghyun’s comment and sends him the selfie as well before sending the one to his family group chat with the caption ‘guess who I found :D’ Jonghyun reads it over his shoulder and laughs. Sending the same thing to his own parents before they lay back in the grass, Jonghyun checking the time and mentioning he has class in forty minutes. Minhyun agreeing but says he’ll probably skip.

“I don’t want to be around more people than necessary today.” Jonghyun looks over at him and gives a small nod before moving his hand closer and bumping his. Smiling when Minhyun takes his hand and entwines their fingers.

“I’m really glad I found you again. I didn’t think I would.” Jonghyun turns on his side and smiles at him.

"My parents said you were better off without me. That growing up with an omega friend would stress you out." Minhyun looks over at him and frowns, turning on his side and pushing himself up on his elbow. Apologizing softly before finding himself gazing at his lips. Jonghyun looks at him and frowns, nudging him a bit.

"Minhyun?" Jonghyun watches as he blinks slowly and looks at him. Groaning, he pushes him away and sits up calling Aron.

"I think it’s coming on sooner than we thought. He keeps staring and blinking weird." Aron tells him to lure him towards the dorm and hell meet them there. Jonghyun agrees gets up, grabbing their bags and waving his hand a little.

"C’mon Minhyun. Let’s go home." Minhyun gets up following him, his ears and cheeks flushed with his rut trying to start. Attempting to move close to Jonghyun who growls at him and walks faster. Minhyun following quicker behind him as they get inside the dorm. Jonghyun grumbling about the overwhelming alpha scent in this dorm but heads to their dorm room. A few pausing to make sure he's alright with a near rut alpha lurking behind him. 'I’m alright, I'm just getting him home before it hits.' They all nod and cast a worried glance at Minhyun who's trying to get his foggy thoughts in check. Aron rushing up behind them and opening the dorm shortly after they arrive. 'In you go!' He shoves at Minhyun who looks at Jonghyun with a small whine. Jonghyun smiles slightly.

"Nope, not joining you. I'll come see you once it’s done." Aron smiles at him, returning with a few of Minkis things and asks him to bring a hoodie back later. Jonghyun nods and takes Minkis things. Aron waving as he shoves and scolds Minhyun into his own bedroom. Jonghyun glances around once the doors shut at a few stragglers in the hall. 'Don't you have class?' He asks before storming away towards his own class. Minki finding him before class for his belongs.

"What happened?"

"You didn't tell me his name." Minki looks at him confused.

"Minhyun's. He's my friend, the one I mentioned being separated from."

"What?! Really?! That's amazing then, why aren't you skipping class to be with him then?" Jonghyun shakes his head.

"He..." glancing around Jonghyun moves Minki away from others and whispers to him.

"You can't shout about it. He's never had a rut and I set it off."

"What?! That's not possible. He'd be in so much pain." Jonghyun shrugs. Mumbling it's similar to his reasoning. 'Being away from my apparently bonded alpha made my heats wonky. Being away from his omega stopped his entirely.' Minki frowns and asks if Aron’s taking care of him which he nods to. Giving the clothes to him then. 'He sends his love. It’s not safe for either of us to be there.' Minki nods and hugs Jonghyun tightly but smiles a bit.

"Are you planning to keep the bond?" Jonghyun shrugs. They hadn’t had much time alone to discuss that before his rut started to kick in. There’re doctors that will break the bond for accidental connections but they're dangerous and can cause the omega or alpha to not be able to bond again. But bonding at age twelve is crazy. Jonghyun knows he could easily fall for his friend again. He loved him then and he could now too he thinks. He sits at one of the couches and crosses his arms over his stomach. Minki sitting beside him as he rubs his back.

"The nagging feeling was gone around him. Now it’s back and I feel nauseous." Minki frowns deeply and rests his head on his shoulder. 'You should skip. You might be getting sympathies from Minhyun.' Jonghyun gives a tiny nod and asks Minki if he'll get his homework for him which he obviously agrees to and Jonghyun takes Minkis clothes back so he can return them to the dorm. Minki wishing him luck. 'Don't forget to take something over to him.' Jonghyun nods and wanders off, feeling ready to throw up every time he's hit with a new smell. A few omegas this time stop him out of worry. 'You okay?' They'd ask and Jonghyun just shakes his head as he squats and curls in on himself. The omegas crowding him as they pat his shoulder and back. One of them asking an interesting question.

"Are you bonded?" He nods and glances up at the other.

"He's going into rut, isn’t he?" Another nod.

"Oh boy. I'm not going to say you should be in the same room if you're not ready for that, but you should stay close to your alpha. It will make you both less in pain." Jonghyun blushes at the term and gives a small nod thanking him. The girl beside him leaving as well with a small pat to his shoulder. Jonghyun gets up carefully and runs back to his room, stumbling a few times as he goes but eventually falls inside his dorm groaning. Looking at his phone, he frowns seeing Aron’s name and answers it groggily.

“Hello?”

“Dude you sound like shit. I need that sweater, Minhyun’s not doing so good.” Jonghyun grumbles but agrees and says he’ll be over soon. ‘I feel like shit too so just give me a bit.’ Aron agrees and they hang up. Jonghyun goes into his room and searches through his laundry for a sweater at the very bottom and smiles when he finds out. Grabbing a few extra things including his toiletries he heads to Aron’s and leans against the door as he knocks. His legs shaking from forcing himself to walk all the way here. Aron opens the door and blinks shocked. Jonghyun shoves the hoodie at him and moves past him to the couch, dropping on it and groaning in relief.

“According to some omegas, I need to stay near him.” Aron stares at him confused.

“Our parents should have told us this. I was in pain. They said the first rut and heat after being bonded is the most crucial to stay close to each other otherwise the other will be in pain. Explains why I was always hurting.” Aron frowns and nods before stepping into Minhyuns room with the hoodie. Throwing it at him as he laid on his bed trying to knot his hand. ‘Use the hoodie dammit!’ Jonghyun hears him shout and frowns a little before slapping his hands over his nose and mouth at the scent. Feeling himself react slightly. He swears and apologizes to Aron when he comes out of the room and shuts the door.

“I didn’t mean to get the scent.” Aron shakes his head and waves him off saying it’s fine.

“I know you’re bonded and I’m hoping to bond with Minki so, the scent of your slick isn’t doing anything for me.” Jonghyun laughs and nods before resting back against the couch. Smiling a bit and tells Aron that Minki is lucky to have him.

“The morning I met you on accident, I asked if you were the one.” Aron looks at him then curiously.

“What did he say?” Jonghyun smiles even at the small voice Aron seemed to have right then, considering what he says could make or break his chances with Minki.

“He said yes. That he ran late that morning cause you made him feel safe and he didn’t want to move from your arms.” Aron stares at him a bit before looking away, Jonghyun barely smelling the faint scent of tears from him before he’s moving into the kitchen. Jonghyun chuckles a bit and tells him to ask him for real. ‘He’ll say yes. I’m sure of it. Just don’t do it on some holiday, he’d hate that.’ Aron agrees from the kitchen and Jonghyun smiles softly at the small sniffles he hears when Minhyun’s door opens. Jonghyun looks over confused before squeaking in surprise and looking away quickly.

“No! Get back inside! I will flip the door lock; don’t think I won’t get back inside! Jonghyun doesn’t want to see all that.” Jonghyun mumbling he might wanna see it a little and Aron shouts ‘Not helping!’ Jonghyun chuckles and looks between his fingers at Minhyun’s flushed face.

“Minhyunnie. Go inside. Don’t come back out till your rut is over, understand?” Minhyun looks at him and gives a small whine before he goes back inside slowly. Shutting his door as well. Aron looks at him and shakes his head slightly.

“The bond between omegas and alphas is fascinating but terrifying too.” Jonghyun nods.

“Just a little… I did it when we were little too. I hadn’t realized I used the tone, he listened so well and apologized that was when our parents decided we were getting too close.” Aron rubs his shoulder with a small pat and says he’s going to order some pizza for them and a small for Minhyun. ‘He’ll still want to eat eventually.’ Jonghyun sits on the couch and leans over the back of it as he stands in the kitchen calling.

“When you order it, can you explain how ruts work. I know heats we go out and are just sex crazed for however many days, I think in the middle we come out of it and devour _everything_ in sight. Do you guys get to come out of yours, too?” Aron chuckles and nods as he begins to order their food, ordering extra and figuring he’ll invite Minki over too. Once he’s placed the order, he texts Minki to let him know Jonghyun’s over to ease his pain and he ordered pizza then plops down beside Jonghyun. The omega looking at him curiously as he begins to explain how their ruts work. They come out of their ruts every twelve hours and they last however long their omega’s heat lasts. If they don’t have an omega it’s usually an average of 72 hours that they’re in their ruts for. Jonghyun nods and thinks to how long his heat was recently. ‘I don’t know how long my heat was…’ he mumbles and Aron laughs saying it was five days. ‘Minki was mad cause he had to rewear something.’ Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. Getting up and frowning at the slick that tries to run down his leg. Asking if he can use the bathroom, Aron nods and motions to the spot. Jonghyun thanks him and rushes in. Glaring at the wet patch in his boxer briefs and partially on his jeans. He sighs and cleans them best he can before cleaning himself up as well. Once finished he stuffs lots of toilet paper against his underwear before pulling them back up. Whining a bit at the feeling before heading back out. Aron looks over and tells him he asked Minki to bring some of the slick pads. Jonghyun whines at him and sits down where he’s at by Minhyun’s door knowing he won’t come out and hugs his stomach before resting his head on his drawn-up knees. He can hear everything and still smell Minhyun no matter where he’s at in the dorm, so he stopped trying to avoid it. Now he’s just waiting. Minki brings the slick pad and Jonghyun thanks him as he gets up. The tissues in his underwear soaked and Minki’s eyes widen when he gets up before he grabs Jonghyun’s arm and points down slightly. Jonghyun looks and feels his ears burn with embarrassment. Minki pats his arm and says he’ll grab his bag and bring it in, ‘Just change and clean up first.’ Jonghyun nods looking at the ground and just rushes into the bathroom. Minki brings his bag to him before he kneels and starts to clean up the mess on the floor for him. Aron’s ears red as he goes down to get the food quickly from downstairs. When Jonghyun sees Minhyun again it’s nearly six days later. Aron claimed his rut should break that morning so he and Minki went to class while Jonghyun stayed on the couch sleeping. He wakes up to a freshly showered Minhyun squatting beside him in his towel. He sits up quickly with a smile and reaches out to touch his cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Minhyun leans into the touch and smiles softly.

“Clean. Finally. I remember coming to a few times…” he shutters and Jonghyun laughs, he can only imagine what happened behind closed doors, but he saw enough that once to understand.

“You didn’t look too messy the first day.” Minhyun’s ears burn and he looks at him wide eyed.

“You saw me?”

“You came out of your room when you smelled my…well me.” Minhyun raises an eyebrow at that but realizes he walked out entirely naked and with a knot formed.

“I’m sorry you had to see that then.”

“I’m not.” Minhyun laughs and stands up. Telling Jonghyun he’ll be back shortly as he goes and gets dressed. Jonghyun heading to the bathroom to remove the slick pad from the night before and grins when he stands in the bathroom long enough and doesn’t feel anything else. Cleaning up and brushing his teeth he heads out and sees Minhyun in his room, his windows open to air everything out and his bed stripped bare.

“Do you need any help with anything?” Minhyun looks over at him, holding what appears to be Jonghyun’s hoodie; glancing down at it he shoves it in the hamper and smiles innocently.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll uh, wash your hoodie and get it back to you.” Jonghyun nods with a small laugh and folds his hands behind his back as he goes up on his toes before speaking.

“We…you weren’t planning to break out bond, were you?” Minhyun jolts slightly and looks at him.

“No.” Jonghyun looks at him and grins widely. ‘Good.’ Minhyun stares at him a bit before he crosses his room to him and cups his cheeks as he kisses him deeply. Jonghyun making a surprised noise as he reaches forward to grab at his shirt and kisses back just as enthusiastically as Minhyun. The other breaking the kiss by moving away, a tiny laugh bubbling up when Minhyun follows for his lips.

“Our parents responded to the photos. None of them thought it was funny but wish us the best if we ‘plan to court the other’.”

“We should probably tell them we’ve been bonded since we were twelve.” Jonghyun nods and Minhyun pecks his lips again and moves to the living room holding his hand. Sitting down he calls his mom on video chat with Jonghyun beside him. They ask her to get his dad after she rambles in a panic since he hadn’t answered anything in almost a week, and she quickly does. Minhyun explaining right off the bat he had his first rut finally. Both of them glancing at Jonghyun beside him who waves his hands. ‘I did _not_ help. I just…accidentally set it off.’ They look at Minhyun then in question and he explains that apparently, he had been bonded to Jonghyun when they were little and Jonghyun nods when they ask if that’s true.

“I’ve had a nagging feeling since then that never went away with other alphas or even got worse, and my heats have been once or twice a year.” His mother gasps at that and begins to apologize to both of them for separating them.

_“We just wanted you to have a chance to meet and be with people you hadn’t spent your whole life with. I’m so sorry, Jonghyun. We should have realized you two had bonded when you were able to control him slightly.”_ Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head at her.

“It’s alright. It gave me excuses not to go on dates when the nagging feeling got worse or stayed steady. I figured that meant they weren’t the right one.” Minhyun laughs at that and tips his head side to side in a thoughtful way before nodding ‘You weren’t wrong.’ Jonghyun shoves at him and Minhyun laughs brightly. His parents smiling at the fact their son looks and sound so happy.

_“We’re happy you found him again, son. Don’t let him get separated from you again.”_ Minhyun grins at what his dad says and entwines their hands beneath the phone before lifting his hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“I don’t plan on it.” Jonghyun’s face and ears burn as he stares wide eyed and mouth agape, glancing at the phone in embarrassment and shyness before he shoves at Minhyun and moves out of frame holding his chest. Feeling like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Minhyun laughing as he says ‘I love you. Call you later.’ to his parents before hanging up and looking at Jonghyun.

“You okay? You seem a bit flustered.” He smirks and Jonghyun looks at him with a slight gleam in his eye before he leans forward and moves into his space. Minhyun’s eyes widening as he looks at Jonghyun.

“Did you know I could smell and hear you your entire rut? I sat by the door at one point and had to clean up my slick cause I wet through my jeans.” Minhyun stares at him, feeling his face burn as Jonghyun smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

“You okay? You seem flustered, Minhyunnie.” Minhyun stares ahead after Jonghyun moves away from him setting up his own phone to call his parents.

“Oh, I am so fucked, but I love it.” Jonghyun smirks at him a bit and pats the spot beside him as he hits call.

_“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”_ Jonghyun angles the camera a bit so Minhyun can get in the picture as well and he sees his mothers face darken slightly. He asks for her to get dad and she does before asking why he’s still with him. Jonghyun nudging Minhyun to explain. The alpha sighing before he does. Mentioning he had his first ever rut and _no_ Jonghyun did not help, he just set it off.

“Apparently, we’ve been bonded since we were twelve. The doctors were right.” Both his parents stare before laughing and saying it’s a funny joke. Jonghyun shakes his head and quietly speaks.

“You know how I’ve had that nagging feeling since I was thirteen, it has _never_ gone away. It’s either stayed the same or gotten worse around certain alphas when I tried dating them. Not to mention my heat being once or twice a year when it should be six to twelve times. He made the nagging go away…and I set off his rut. That only happens if we were bonded. His doctors said the same thing. That’s why he never had his.” It takes some convincing, but they do eventually believe them both. His father telling him to stay close to Minhyun during his heats and Minhyun’s ruts. ‘it’ll be less painful.’ Jonghyun nods and says they discovered that, thankful to some omegas that helped him and explained some things when he nearly collapses on the sidewalk. Minhyun frowns at that and looks at him, ‘When did that happen? Were you hurt?” Jonghyun shakes his head and smiles at him saying he’ll explain later, and he gives a tiny nod. Both parents giving their love and support then as they say their I love yous and goodbyes. Jonghyun hangs up and leans back against the couch grumbling. Minhyun looks over at him and smiles, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Should we go get some food? My treat for making you stressed out and horny the last few days.” Jonghyun laughs loudly and nods before getting up, pulling Minhyun with him to the door. They put on their shoes and light jackets before they head out.

“Next heat I have you can sit outside the door in silent torture too.” He laughs and Jonghyun holds his hand behind him and he leads the way and nearly pulls Minhyun along with him to find some food. Feeling relaxed for the first time in eight years while he wanders by other alphas. Glancing back at his old friend, he slows and hooks his arm around Minhyun’s, leaning against his shoulder as they walk. Minhyun smiling before tilting his head to kiss Jonghyun’s hair.

“I’m really glad I found you again. I know I said it before, but I missed you so much.” Jonghyun looks up at him and nods.

“I missed my best friend too.” Minhyun grins and he nuzzles Jonghyuns head once he looks forward again. Mumbling how good it is to have his scent again and being a hundred percent serious about never letting him escape, or get taken from him, again.


	2. Chapter 2 (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun's heat attempts to correct itself. It comes suddenly and Minhyun is unable to join him for the full thing, but joins him for the second half. Interesting things ensue.
> 
> **Warnings/Tags: Knotting, face fucking, sex toys, face knotting (you'll know which part i mean), smut, fluffiness at parts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the toys Jonghyun uses (despite me not describing them) are actual toys, but no i am not linking to anything lol at least not here. 
> 
> Errors are mine, enjoy~

Jonghyun stared at his calendar as he tried to figure out where he went wrong. It had been three months since Minhyun and him had gotten together and he had expected his heat to go back to how it should be. The time he figured had come and gone thrice and he sighed as he gave up. He would just have to wait till his next scheduled one in four months. He wanted to be intimate with Minhyun, but they were both nervous, and Jonghyun knew he produced less slick when neither of them were cycling. Jonghyun knew that was weird and had discussed that before with his doctor but they simply shrugged saying they would just need to use some lube if it was too little. Jonghyun pouted at that at the time but was really considering it despite its nasty smell that most omegas couldn’t stand. They had already tried to have sex numerous times, but this time, this time would be different. He’ll tie Minhyun to the bed if he needs to but he’s getting that knot. He glances over at his desk and decides he should at least work on his homework before he tries to seduce his boyfriend. As he’s working, he frowns a few times as he feels himself slicking and even goes to grab a slick pad blaming his thoughts for causing such a mess. ‘I really need to control myself a bit more. After an hour or two, he squirms in his seat and frowns. Glancing back at that calendar he wonders if maybe he was just a week off predicting when he heats might comeback. He can feel himself growing more antsy and decides to email his teachers that he’ll be out for the next week and goes to the grocery for his snacks and water. The cashier looking at him oddly since he usually only buys this much twice a year.

“Some…things happened, and it fixed itself finally.” She smiles and wishes him luck. ‘First times after bonding are always rough. I’d keep your mate close.’ Jonghyun nods and heads to his dorm, shoving his waters in his mini fridge and putting the food on his desk before he texts Minki a warning and sends a message to Minhyun. The latter replying back after twenty minutes that he needed to talk to him, so he’d be over shortly. Jonghyun frowns at the sound of that and waits on the couch with a new slick pad. Minhyun walking in with his nose already covered.

“What are you doing?”

“I emailed my teachers. I have an exam in two days, and he refuses to let me off the hook or do it later.” Jonghyun frowns and shakes his head.

“That’s against their policy! He has to give you the time off.” Minhyun nods and holds out the small handbook he had.

“Apparently it’s only if _youre_ having the heat or rut. It doesn’t count for partners…” Jonghyun reads through it before pointing to the bonded part with a grin.

“We’re bonded though. We’re the loophole, please talk to him again. I need you here. The cashier at the grocery even told me for omegas it’s worse during the first heat after bonding.” Minhyun nods and kisses his cheek saying he’ll go over to his office now and try to convince him since his other teachers had all agreed to let him off. They both know he’d fail the exam if he had to go back to it. Having to pull an alpha away from their omega in heat to take a stupid exam is next to near _impossible_ to do. His only options being staying away from his omega during the beginning of his heat and then giving him what he wants after the exam. Jonghyun wishes him luck as he leaves and tells him if he doesn’t answer his phone it’s because he’s too gone. Pulling him back for a moment to cup his face.

“I know you won’t do anything unless I say, so I’m giving you permission now. If you’re unable to get the exam moved, and you come here afterwards. I _want_ you to take me, understand? Get in my room and just join me. I’ll know it’s you even in my haze. Okay?” Minhyun nods and promises he’ll comeback even if its in two days after his exam. Jonghyun nods and wishes him luck. Feeling his luck running out as he locks the door, thankful that Minhyun has a key now, before going to his room and stripping down. Tossing his clothes in the hamper before he even bothers with anything else, grabbing out his tub of toys as he grumbles about his slick going down his thighs. Just once he’d like it to just wait until he’s actually ready but nope. He receives a text as he’s sucking on a toy before pouting. Minhyun not able to change the exam date. ‘My professor is apparently a bigot. I’ll come over as soon as it’s done. Promise.’ Jonghyun whines but takes a photo of him sucking on the toy. He’ll send it when he’s in his clarity hours in a day or two. Tease Minhyun for not being where he is. He sends an ‘it’s okay. Good luck on your exam, use your key to let yourself in after the exam. I’ll be waiting.’ He puts his phone out of harms way and continue to drool over the toy so he can entertain himself while his mind isn’t too foggy. As he gets on his bed, he kneels before positioning the toy beneath him and sliding down on it. Moaning as he stretches the rest of the way, feeling slick drip over his fingers as he holds the toy still. Sinking down entirely before riding it. By day 2, his entire collection of sex toys are scattered around his bed and room, his thighs and stomach a mess of slick and drying cum, as he comes to for his few hours of clarity, he grabs his phone and takes a few photos of himself, mostly his thighs and what he can get of his ass before sending them and the one from before to Minhyun. Leaving it as he goes to shower and clean up his toys. He doesn’t bother dressing during the time knowing he’ll just dirty them in an hour or two anyway, so he just wanders around his dorm naked as he makes food. Drinking lots of water and checking his phone as he sits with his food. Minhyun calling him on video chat, he hits answer and smiles at him.

“Hi.”

“Why would you do that, it’s an hour before my exam. How am I supposed to study with my boyfriend looking like this?” Jonghyun laughs and shrugs a bit. Minhyun asking if it’s his clarity time and he nods.

“I showered and cleaned up a bit, now I have food and water.” He accentuates his points by holding up his plate of food and smiles, checking the time on his phone.

“I have about an hour before the fog begins again. You’ll be over in a few hours, right?” Minhyun nods and apologizes once again for not being able to help him out the first half.

“It’s okay. It’s not as bad as I thought it’d be. The slick was a bit…much and the cramps currently aren’t fun, but I’ll be fine. Did you go to your other classes anyway?”

“Yeah, I told them about the other teacher, they said they’d take it up with the administration cause he shouldn’t be allowed to keep me from my mate during their heat.” Jonghyun nods and laughs telling him he said that. Eating his food, they chat back and forth for awhile before Minhyun gets ready to leave his dorm, both of them saying bye to Aron and Minki. Jonghyun apologizing to Minki as always for kicking him out for the week.

“It’s fine Jongie. Aron is a lovely host.” They laugh and Minhyun heads out, putting in headphones as he walks so he doesn’t distract anyone or let anyone in on Jonghyun’s personal problems.

“So, your heat should last another two days?” Jonghyun nods.

“I’ll probably be foggy when you get here, so if I do anything like growling, just get me to smell something of yours, okay? I might jump you then but… whatever.”

“Oh dear, that’d be horrible.”

“Yeah yeah, you’d be heart broken if I jumped you. Also, take your clothes off before you come in, you can put them in my hamper once you’re in my room, but they’ll be messy if you leave them out. I like to move around a lot.” Minhyun groans as he stands outside his classroom.

“I’m here now. I’ll see you in an hour or two, and I’ll talk to you in two days.” Jonghyun flips him off and smiles saying good luck and that he’s going to go clean up his food and everything as he can feel the fog and the slick starting back up. Minhyun laughs and blows a kiss through the phone. Jonghyun smiling as he says bye, waving and hanging up. Licking the grease off his fingers from his food he goes back to the kitchen to clean up and brushes his teeth, before using the bathroom and heading back to his room for round two. Reading a bit since he has nothing else to do as he feels his slick pool beneath him on the bed. With a grumble, he moves around slightly trying to make it not feel so gross but fails miserably. Glancing at the clock, it’s been nearly two hours since his clarity started so, it makes sense for him to be starting back up. He just hopes Minhyun gets here before he’s too much in a fog. Grabbing a toy, he slicks it up and moves over to his wall, slamming the suction cup against it and grinning before he moves into position and starts to fuck himself against him. Moaning and enjoying the knot on the dildo barely catching his rim before he pushes back hard to get the whole knot in and cums hard. His arms shaking from holding himself up, but he can’t drop down or the toy will come out and he wants to keep it in like a real knot. Willing Minhyun to finish his test sooner. He pulls himself off the knotted dildo and sits on his ass, his legs folded to either side of him as he looks around at his other toys; Grabbing the largest toy he has he hums and wonders if it’s too much. He doesn’t want to be super stretched out before Minhyun comes over, but these are thinner than usual, and the knots ever stretch him too much, but he decides against it. Deciding he’ll just jerk himself off for a while, putting a small unknotted dildo inside him to simulate his prostate as he jerks himself slowly. His mind fogging more and more as he does. He glances at the door when it opens and gives a small growl, standing up and not caring about the small dildo that stayed on the floor. Minhyun holds his hands out carefully and feels himself losing the battle at not just jumping Jonghyun.

“It’s me, Minhyun. Are you too fogged?” Jonghyun blinks a few times and feels it fade a bit before he rushes over to his very naked boyfriend. Kissing him deeply and stroking him at the same time.

“Please take me, make me yours alpha.” Whether it was the asking nicely, his fingers around his dick, or the term he used, Minhyun doesn’t know but he loses his battle. Picking Jonghyun up, he holds him with one hand as he maneuvers his dick into his boyfriend for the first time. Jonghyun moaning loudly as his eyes glaze back over. Talking in gibberish as he tries to bounce himself, Minhyun thrusts up into him, his own mind fogging over from the scent of his omega. Finding the bed, he lowers them both down, still thrusting best he can before he nearly bends Jonghyun in half to fuck into him harder. Jonghyun being loud enough they’ll both be glad the walls and windows are soundproof for these reasons once they’re done. Minhyun nuzzling and burying his face against his neck as he fucks him, inhaling the pure scent of Jonghyun he’s missed for nearly a decade. The omega whining as he cums on his chest and part of his face from the angle he’s bent at. Minhyun pulling out before his knot ties them together and flips him over, thrusting back in before Jonghyun’s even up on his hands and knees properly; the latter falling forward onto his face when he’s unable to keep his balance from the fucking. Gasping against the bedding as Minhyun starts to thrust more shallowly, his knot catching on Jonghyun’s rim a few times before it locks them in place. Minhyun still pushing against him to try and get deeper when he feels himself start to cum, biting at Jonghyun’s shoulder who cries out and cums against his bedding, his fog lifting just slightly to glances back at Minhyun. The alpha resting his head against Jonghyun’s shoulder as he continues to cum inside him.

“That feels incredibly weird.” Minhyun pops his head up and looks at his boyfriend with a smile.

“You were under for a bit; I’m going to move us.” Jonghyun nods and gasps when Minhyun sits up fully, the knot pulling on his rim just slightly before he lowers them both to their sides. Spooning in the bed as they wait. Jonghyun yawning a bit as he threads their fingers over his stomach.

“Thank you for showing up…” Minhyun nods and kisses his shoulder where he bit.

“Sorry for biting you.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugs and smiles over his shoulder at him.

“I didn’t know actually getting fuck would make me lose my fog, but if this is just a hoax, do whatever you please, alpha.” Minhyun groans against his neck and gives a tiny thrust against him.

“Don’t tempt me. I’ve wanted to do something since the other week.” Jonghyun laughs and looks over his shoulder as he reaches back to grab his jaw and make him look him in the eye.

“Do it. Whatever you want. I trust you not to harm me, you’re my alpha. I trusted you when we were little, and I trust you now. Understand?” Minhyun nods quickly and kisses him, mumbling against his lips that he loves him. Jonghyun says it back and strokes his hair.

“How long does it take for your knot to go down cause I’m feeling foggy again.” Minhyun laughs nervously and says he doesn’t know. He’s never been stuck to someone before. He usually fucks his hand and when he finishes cumming he just moves his hands. Jonghyun grumbles and glances at his clock.

“Let’s time it for the future.” Minhyun laughs and agrees. They chat as they wait, around the twenty-minute mark, Minhyun is able to slip out of Jonghyun and flops onto his back as he groans. Jonghyun gasps feeling the slick and cum spill out but gets up and straddles Minhyun. Holding his hands on his chest as he sinks down on to his dick again. His knot having gone down enough it was barely noticeable now. Minhyun groans and grips Jonghyun’s thighs as he rides him. Jonghyun losing himself to the heat again as he continues to ride him, Minhyun’s own mind swimming from the scent of them both mixing. Jonghyun continues to ride him and pant as he does, his mouth wide which reminds Minhyun of his thoughts from the other week. Pulling Jonghyun off him, he grabs a toy for after and pulls Jonghyun to face fuck him. Jonghyun moaning around his dick and letting his jaw go slack so he can use him easier. Jonghyun whining when he can feel his teeth graze the knot that’s forming. Minhyun turning slightly so he can reach where he needs to and pushes the toy into Jonghyun easily. Jonghyun loud cry muffled by his dick but giving just enough room to push his knot into his mouth as it finishes swelling. Jonghyun coughing a bit as he swallows all of the cum that he gives. Minhyun watching his adam’s apple constantly bob up and down from his swallowing. Leaning over enough, he fucks Jonghyun with the toy and is pleased when he gets the point and tries to put himself in a bent position so he can fuck his ass better. Jonghyun gripping at Minhyun’s thigh as he arches his back some and cums from the toy. The moans from him vibrating up his dick. He really didn’t think this through, if he keeps getting stimulated his knot won’t go down. He takes out the toy and gently massages Jonghyun’s stomach and chest where he can easily reach. Jonghyun humming softly, Minhyun glad he can breathe alright despite how red his face is, looking down at him he immediately regrets it at how fucked out his looks. His hair sticking to his forehead slightly from his sweat. When his knot shrinks enough, he pulls out from Jonghyun’s mouth and immediately moves back to rub at his jaw as he closes it slowly. Moving it about a little as he sits up, moving to climb into his lap again and kisses him. This continues for two more days, Jonghyun occasionally coming to but going right back under within thirty minutes. Minhyun knots him once more as he comes out of his heat bit by bit, holding him against his chest as he leans against the wall, having been fucking him on the floor and kissing his shoulders as he grumbles about his jaw hurting a bit. Minhyun chuckles and kisses at his jaw, moving to kiss both sides as he asks what day it is thinking he’s just coming to for a bit.

“It’s Saturday. Your heat should be over now.” Jonghyun nods and he groans a bit as he leans back, wiggling his ass a bit as he clenches and feels the knot. Minhyun gripping his waist and mumbling against his neck to stop moving.

“If you want to stay knotted all night keep it up.” Jonghyun glancing at him best he can, confused.

“The more stimulus I get the more my knot stays up. If you keep squeezing and moving it won’t go down. We only have five more minutes before it goes down enough. Then we can clean up, sleep, or get some food.” Jonghyun nods and leans his head on his shoulder as they wait. Accidentally falling asleep, Minhyun noticing and carefully laying him on the floor. He moves around the room cleaning up, tossing the sheets in the laundry before cleaning the toys with the helpful notes Jonghyun thought to leave and then placing them back after drying them. He cleans up himself before he picked up Jonghyun carefully and carries him to the bathroom. Cleaning him up well, putting him in a shirt and underwear, before he sets him back in bed with an extra blanket that he brought from his room hoping he’d like having Minhyun’s scent around him as he slept. Minhyun dresses and goes to the kitchen to start cooking something, tired himself but not wanting to sleep till he’s sure Jonghyun’s well rested and fed properly. Once he’s nearly done with the food, he goes into Jonghyun’s room and shakes him lightly.

“Come eat.” Jonghyun giving him a weird look before he gets up and moves to the kitchen slowly from everything hurting after his heat as always, an extra ache from taking an actual knot this time. He stares at the food and then at Minhyun half asleep.

“You made this?” he asks in a soft voice and Minhyun nods with a grin.

“I wanted to make sure you got some food before you slept too long. Is it too much?” Jonghyun shakes his head and hugs him tightly, burying his face against his chest as he does. ‘it’s great. I love it. I’m always too tired to make food afterwards.’ He mumbles and let’s go, sitting down so he can eat but pauses a moment.

“Did you…”

“I put you in a slick pad in case I missed anything cleaning you up.” Jonghyun stares at him and feels tears well in his eyes.

“You’re amazing, and I love you, and please don’t think I’m weird for crying over food and basic kindness.” Minhyun laughs and hugs him tightly, stroking his hair as he cries and hiccups a little.

“It’s your first heat with me, of course I’m going to spoil you. Of course, I’m going to do it next time too. Especially if you fall asleep again.” He pulls away and looks up at Minhyun horrified.

“I fell asleep!?”

“Only in the last five minutes waiting for my knot to go down, don’t worry. You were exhausted. I didn’t mind. I was going to draw a bath for you, but I didn’t want you to drown so. After you rest and everything then I will.” Jonghyun nods and kisses him deeply.

“I love you so much, the best alpha anyone could ask for.” He grins up at him as he watches Minhyun’s pupils dilate and his ear turn red.

“We can’t go another round, don’t tease me. Eat your food.” Jonghyun laughs and moves away to eat, moaning at the food and how good it is. Minhyun sits across from him and eats some as well. Jonghyun telling him it’s the best heat he’s ever had even if it was sudden and off schedule. Minhyun laughs and smiles at him. Promising he’ll make sure to be there at the beginning next time. Jonghyun grins and tells him he’s holding him to that. ‘I expect nothing else.’ He grins and Jonghyun points his fork at him.

“Don’t test me.” He grins and Minhyun shakes his head. The rest of the day, and part of Sunday, they spend sleeping. Minhyun having been awake most of the two days pleasuring his omega, only sleeping for an hour when Jonghyun passed out at one point and having nothing else to do slept while still knotted to him. Minhyun subconsciously holding Jonghyun close to him during their sleeping. Their scents mixing even more and relaxing them both for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hands you all holy water if you need it**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
